7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ending Guide
At present, there are 20 unique endings, not counting the variations in the scenes following the character endings that trigger depending on which Stand the player character has. To access New Game +, you must get either one of the character endings, which requires the entire party's FP to total 30 or more, or get the Succession End, which has requirements outlines in the guide below. You must also have at least one Badge of Honor. If you've reached Cairo and... *'Don't have enough Badges of Honor' There are a few Badges of Honor that can be obtained during endgame: one in the Rolling Stone Maze, 1 each from Wham, Shadow Dio, and Kars in the Sanctuary, and 1 or 2 (depending on the route) by defeating Dio in battle, rather than through events, during normal gameplay. *'Don't have enough FP' If your total FP is under 30 when you enter Dio's mansion, you'll get a bad ending and won't be able to access New Game +. Luckily, there are a few ways to grind out FP before fighting Dio. Fighting Shadow Dio or Wham in the Sanctuary provides a significant amount of extra FP, and the boss rush triggered by talking to The Scribe Ani after fighting Pet Shop also has a chance to give bonus FP. Finally, Iggy has a random chance to gain 1FP after a battle with him in the party, so you can simply keep fighting enemies in Cairo until your total is high enough if worst comes to worst. A detailed ending walkthrough is below. ---- Normal Ending Requirements: Total sum of entire party's FP is under 30. In this ending, there is no final showdown after defeating Dio, and you will not be taken to the Developer's Room. This means that you will not be able to access any postgame content or start a New Game + if this ending is received. You also cannot trigger secret endings such as the Hol Horse ED by going this route. If you'd like to see the ending out of curiosity, just make sure to keep your FP low - an easy way to do this is by playing on Easy or Hard mode, which sets all party member's FP at the start of the game to -10. But once again, proceed with caution, as clearing the game this way will not be counted ''as far as New Game + and the Succession ED is concerned. Individual Party Member Endings Requirements: ''Total sum of entire party's FP is 30 or higher. To trigger this event, simply proceed through the game normally with an FP total of 30. You will be placed on the route of whichever character has the highest FP. If two or more characters are tied, the priority for these endings is Iggy > Polnareff > Abdul > Joseph > Kakyoin > Jotaro. Each event has a short scene that triggers depending on which Stand user you are. There are 9 in total, meaning the following pairs of Stand users share their endings: Red Garland and Ocean Blue Howlin' Wolf and Quicksilver The Joykiller and Mr. Big Sonic Youth and Pixies Wildhearts and Specials Deep Purple and Cardigans Miracles and Napalm Death Carpenters and Pharoah Sanders Caravan and Adam Ant Since there are 9 variations in total across 6 characters, this makes the total of different character endings you can achieve a whopping 54. Joseph also has an additional ending if you're on his route and have saved Stroheim, Speedwagon, and Dire, wherein the Ripple Warriors assist Joseph in the battle against Dio. If your FP with Joseph is 20 or higher, you'll get another extra scene where Joseph parts with his old comrades. Special Endings All the below events have requirements that are difficult or even impossible to fulfill on the first playthrough. In addition, all of the endings below apart from the Succession ED will NOT allow you to access postgame content. Dropout End Requirements: Shot by Emperor in Calcutta instead of Abdul When in the hospital after being shot in India, Joseph will ask you if you'd like to go home to Japan. Answer yes, and you'll get to see the ending credits, followed by a monologue from the protagonist. Afterwards, you'll be booted back to the title screen. Hol Horse End Requirements * Total sum of party's FP is between 30 and 35 * Over 10 bad karma points * Chose the Submarine Route * Did NOT watch over Kakyoin in the hospital * Triggered the Hol Horse & Boingo event, and attempted to persuade Hol Horse instead of ambushing him * Choose to help Jotaro fight Dio after Joseph is knocked out, so that Hol Horse joins the battle from the shadows * Joseph's FP under 20 (otherwise, the post-Joseph route scene will take precedent After ALL the above requirements are met, you'll be offered a choice in the airport of whether to go back to Japan or stay in Egypt. Choose the latter to watch this ending. Senator Wilson Phillips End Requirements: Total sum of party's FP is 40 or higher, chose the 'fleeing' route when escaping Dio's mansion If you meet the above requirements, you'll be offered a choice when Dio commands Senator Wilson Phillips to drive on the sidewalk. Saying 'yes' will cause the story to continue normally, but saying 'no' will cause the Senator to give a speech, then initiate a battle against Dio. Win to get a special ending where you get to hear a monologue from the Senator as well as a CG (?) of his smiling face. The version of Dio fought here has much lower stats, so as long as you use Push It To The Limit a couple times and keep track of your HP, you should be fine. However, after a while, Dio will start to break out The World, as well as his Vapor Freeze attack, which can sometimes insta-kill you. The Ultraviolet Lasers item deal more damage than Senator Wilson Philips normal attack, so it might be usefull to use it. If you're on a New Game +, you can bring Nuclear Warheads, as this ending just leads back to the title screen anyhow, so they won't be wasted. He's also susceptible to poison, so Toxicants work well. Also, if 100 turns pass, Senator Wilson Phillips will learn his ultimate technique: the Sunlight Yellow Senator Life. Manga Character Endings Requirements: Playing as Josuke If you're playing as Josuke using the Disk from the Dev Room, there are two different endings you can receive depending on your choices during the final showdown with Vins - a regular ending, and a bad ending which will not show the end credits. Neither ending will allow you to access New Game + features. Betrayal Endings Requirements: Over 10P of bad karma, Joseph's FP is 12 or less, went with Polnareff to fight Vanilla Ice, not on Abdul or Iggy's route Bad karma is a hidden variable, so it can't be viewed outside of the debug room. However, there are a couple ways to tell if you have enough bad karma to achieve this ending: *After using the Radio to check FP, Steel says something along the lines of "Also... Nah, nevermind." *If you ask your party members to talk a walk with you, their replies will be different. *In the Church of the Dark Lord in Cairo, you'll be able to see demons. Be careful, as warping to Cairo through the Debug Room will reset any accumulated bad karma to 0. Bad karma is usually gained through making 'evil' choices in cutscenes, but there are other ways to get it. Reading the Book of Evil purchased from a traveling merchant will raise it 1~2P at a time, killing the soldier guarding the terrorist hideout on the Submarine Route will raise it anywhere from 8~10P, and donating 100,000G to the Church of the Dark Lord in Cairo will give you the required 10 points of bad karma instantly. Once you've fulfilled all the requirements, you'll be offered a choice of whether or not to follow Dio when you first encounter him on the stairs after fighting Vanilla Ice. If Polnareff's FP is 15 or higher, and/or Kakyoin's is 20 or higher, they'll both join you in betraying the Joestars. Either way, as long as you pledge your loyalty after defeating them, you will get the Dio End. Enemy data is below: If neither Kakyoin or Polnareff meet the FP requirement for betrayal, there's another ending that you can unlock. This ending is triggered if you betray Dio after betraying the Joestars. This will start a battle with Dio - defeat him to watch the Dark Side End. Everybody Lives ED Everybody Lives Ending 1: "Dark End" Requirements: Total sum of party's FP is 50 or higher by the time you locate Dio's mansion Once you've located Dio's mansion after the encounter with Pet Shop, return to Cairo instead of entering immediately. If the above requirements are met, attempting to sleep in the hotel will result in a call from Alicia and Berlin, who will show you to a secret room. If you went on the Submarine Route, your protagonist will doubt their motives. You have a choice of selecting a party of Ripple Warriors to fight a boss rush consisting of D'Arby Younger, Vanilla Ice, Dio, and Vins with no healing in between, or to return to Cairo and proceed with one of the normal endings. However, once you choose to return, staying in the hotel will not put you back on the route to this ending, locking you out of it until you reload a previous save or start over. A little easter egg: If you killed Stroheim at the Harbor, Jonathan will be there in his place during the party recruiting scene. If you bring him, you'll get a little back-and-forth between him and Dio before the battle. Below is the enemy data for the bosses: Everybody Lives Ending 2: "Sacrifice End" Requirements: Same as Dark End Follow the instructions for the Dark End, but instead of selecting a party of Ripple Warriors choose only 1 other party member (or go by yourself). Then, simply proceed through the events to achieve this ending. Everybody Lives Ending 2.5: "Exchange End" Requirements: Same as Dark End Follow the instructions for Sacrifice End, but you must obtain the Bizarre Memo and have written "DON'TREADIT" in it before the final boss rush, then fight alone. This ending is new as of the latest translated patch, verson 2.48. Everybody Lives Ending 3: "Unrest End" Requirements: Total sum of party's FP is 100 or higher by the time you locate Dio's mansion, game has been cleared 3 or more times Follow the same instructions for the Dark and Sacrifice ends. Don't choose any allies, and talk to Berlin. In addition to the choice of going by yourself and reselecting your party, there will be a third option: "They're right here". A scene will play, and you'll be able to fight the boss rush with Alicia and Berlin in your party. All the bosses will be accompanied by Evil Soul enemies, and defeating them will up the amount of 'life energy' you've collected - defeat about 10~20, and the enemy will self-destruct. However, if Alicia is K.O.'ed, she will consume 1 of these energies to revive herself. If you end with a soul count of below 45, you will get the Unrest End. Though it gives you the opportunity to save, be careful, as this ending does NOT take you to the Developer's Room. Everybody Lives Ending 4: "Succession End" Requirements: Total sum of party's FP is 100 or higher by the time you locate Dio's mansion, game has been cleared 3 or more times Follow the instructions for the Unrest End, but collect a total of over 45 souls to get the game's only "happy ending". Other Endings These can't really be counted as proper endings, as they simply boot you back to the title screen, but here they are anyway: *Choosing not to accompany the Joestars to Egypt after Holly collapses *Stopping your journey as per Vins' request when you first meet her in Singapore *Losing the final showdown with Vins in the library and being taken to the 'afterlife' (the Sanctuary in Emporio's Room)